Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter attached between an interchangeable lens and a camera body, and a camera system.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an adapter has been known as a component used to connect a camera body and an interchangeable lens with each other, when the camera body and the interchangeable lens have different mount shapes. The mount shape may be different due to a difference of an image size (for example, a full size corresponding to 35 mm silver halide film and an APS-C size smaller than it), or due to a difference of a flange focal length or a flange back. In general, an interchangeable lens having an image size smaller than a sensor size of a camera body cannot be attached to the camera body.
The interchangeable lens and adapter may be used for the shift photography to correct a perspective in photographing a building, or for the tilt and shift (collectively referred to as a “tilt-shift” hereinafter) in photographing a product, a landscape, etc. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2000-89284 proposes a tilt-shift adapter configured to insert an auxiliary optical system, to extend a flange focal length, and to prevent a shield of an object light flux in a mount and on an inner surface of a mirror box in a camera.
The structure of JP 2000-89284 requires the adapter for the auxiliary optical system, and thus the adapter becomes complicated, large, and expensive.